$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}9 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}9 \\ 0\end{array}\right]$